


Sweet as Honey (Patmile)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Patton decides to visit Emile at work.





	Sweet as Honey (Patmile)

Emile lights up the moment he sees Patton.

“Darling!” The therapist sighs as the Moral Side pulls him in an embrace. “I missed you”

“I missed you too, sweet heart” Patton presses a kiss on Emile’s soft lips. “I’m sorry we’ve both been busy lately”

“Me too..but at least we get some time together now!”

“Yeah! Oh!” Patton takes out a box. “By the way, I got you a little something”

“A present? Darling you shouldn’t have!”

“Awww! Anything for my sweetiest-sweetie pie!” Patton coos, grabbing Emile and kissing him all over the face.

“Pahahahton!” Emile giggled through Patton’s kisses. He sighs when the Side pulls away. “Mmm..” Emile presses his forehead against Patton’s “I love you more than Saturday Morning Cartoons”

Patton smiles, feeling his heart burst with joy. “Okay! Time to open your present!”

“I’m ready!!!” Emile exclaims excitedly as he carefully pulls off the ribbon decorating the box. He unwraps the paper and opens the box. “It’s a new tie!” he takes out the garment, cradling it in his hands. “And..and it’s in your color!” there was an awe in his tone as he says this. “Pooh Bear, I..I love it.”

Patton’s smile grows bigger. “I’m glad you do, cupcake!”

“Oh I do! Very much!” Emile responds, “I’m definitely gonna wear this on my next set of appointments!”

“It’ll definitely suit you”

Emile takes Patton’s hand and kisses the back of it, smiling lovingly at his wonderful boyfriend. “You suit me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr


End file.
